In The End
by TheChemist20
Summary: Eric discovers there's a traitor in the midst and his customers are getting hurt. Not only that but he has also found that he still has feelings and they are directed at a mere human girl. **Crappy summary I'll think of a better one.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Myka, every other character is property of Charlaine Harris. Let me know if you think its good and if I should continue it. Also I am looking for a beta send me a message if you are interested.

Eric and Pam were watching everyone else start the process of shutting down the club when they heard Ginger start to scream hysterically. Pam rolled her eyes muttering "Stupid humans." Before going to see what she was flipping out over this time. Eric chuckled at her as he sat back into his chair. He went into vampire hibernation mode as Sookie called it not coming back to reality until he heard Pam calling his name. Now what the hell could be wrong? Frowning he stood to go see what the problem was knowing Pam wouldn't be calling him for no reason.

He walked down the hallway towards the storage closet they were standing in front of to see what the issue was motioning for the others to get out of his way. His fangs slid out as he caught a whiff of fresh blood and quite a bit of it. Pushing the door open further he found he was staring down at the still figure of a human girl sprawled out across the floor and on top of various items. Her clothes were in a state of disarray, her shirt ripped clear down the middle and her skirt pushed halfway down her legs.

For some odd reason that he'd have to damn Sookie for later he felt sorry for her and took off his jacket to cover her body. Ginger was still whimpering and cowering against the wall like something horrible had happened to her. Eric couldn't stand it so he motioned for Pam to take care of her. He turned his attention back to the girl, she was still alive he could hear her heart beating however it was kinda sluggish.

"What are we going to do? Should we call the police or take her to the hospital?" Pam quietly asked as she joined him in the storage room having taken care of Ginger. "No police mean a lot of questions as do hospitals. No we will take care of her since it is our fault she is hurt. Someone was not doing their job correctly and I shall find out who. Go call tell her its an emergency, I'm going to move her into my office and try and assess some of the damage." He ordered before stooping to lift her small figure into his arms. His fangs slid back out as the blood was even closer to him now, he slowly stuck out a tongue licking some off her cheek savoring the sweet innocent flavor before walking into his office and laying her on his couch. He removed his shirt off of her body before pulling her skirt completely off of her to try and find the source of the blood flow. She'd been beaten pretty severely, she had broken ribs, a broken collarbone, various bruises and cuts everywhere but that still didn't account for the sweet heavy smell of blood lingering in the air. Carefully he manuevered her body til she was laying on her stomach.

He was instantly outraged after he removed her shirt, finding the source of the blood. Whoever had beaten her had viciously and quite deeply carved "Whore Fang Banger" into the skin of her back. He shouted for Pam to come back so angry he was having a hard time controlling himself. "Dr. Ludwig will be here soon. What do you –" She started to say before she saw what Eric was so enraged about. "Someone came into my club and hurt one of my customers and no one saw what happened? What the fuck am I paying you people for?" He yelled putting his shirt back over her to wait for the doctor.

"Oh calm down. I'm sure you'll figure out what happened." Pam replied rolling her eyes at his theaterics. "I don't think you get it Pam. This has never happened here, my employees are supposed to be diligent in making sure everything is going ok. Someone is not supposed to be able to just walk off with a person, shove them in a storage closet, and beat the shit out of them without someone knowing. Not only that but its obviously a vampire hater so what the hell were they doing here in the first place? I will not have people coming into my club, my place of business, and destroy it or hurt my loyal customers who pay me their money." Eric ranted pacing back and forth before settling into his chair at his desk.

"So basically this is a pride thing?" Pam smirked as she perched on the corner of his desk. "Shut up Pam." He replied in a dangerously low voice. "Oh don't get your panties in twist, she's just a blood bag." "Go wait for Dr. Ludwig out there Pam." He ordered getting more annoyed by the second. "Fine." She huffed before stalking out of the room her heels clicked as she walked down the hall.

He walked back over to the woman and gently moved her hair off her back where it was beginning to stick to the blood. He hated the feeling that had suddenly appeared in him when he had dated Sookie he thought after they had broken up that they would have gone away. But he was screwed because he was still experiencing them as this moment proved.


End file.
